Terms of Spoken Contract
by starsinjars
Summary: Contracts are written in paper to be able to go over the fine print. With spoken contracts, however, everything changes.


Title: Terms of Spoken Contract

Summary: Contracts are written in paper to be able to go over the fine print. With spoken contracts, however, everything changes.

A/N: Crappy summary is crap. Just some thoughts about Retrace: LXX. O.O THE MINDFUCK. So obviously this contains spoilers, and would only make sense if you read Retrace: LXX.

* * *

><p>He's been here for so long, ever since she arrived. He treated her like a princess, did every of her commands, and they couldn't remember a moment when they didn't know where the other was.<p>

He was the one who contained the happy moments she had on the outside, where the light shines.

And that was why when she was pulled out of that light and into the world of grey, of course he tagged along with her.

She protected him, and of course he would be glad to do so in return.

So when she was pulled back, he was devastated when he was left behind, left behind with the results of that ghastly experiment. They were also sought after, and he was forced to adopt a deadly form to protect them.

But since they were practically a split mirror image of Lacie, he didn't mind at all.

The girls did. And so they would fight and argue on who should play with him before breaking off into chuckles at their silliness. Lacie's laugh was like bells chiming, and he loved that it was a trait that both of the twins adopted.

He loved them both. Alice and Alyss, both having the same genetic makeup as Lacie. However, it was Alice who looked exactly like Lacie, while Alyss was a pale comparison in between.

He knew that because of this Alyss was slightly disturbed, so that was why he spent time with her. And in her arms they were happy.

But then Alice disappeared.

And Alyss was devastated. Now she was alone, so alone. While she still had him there for comfort, it wasn't the same as her sister, as her own flesh and blood.

He didn't know what to do. She held him in her arms as she cried, crying tears of sadness and sorrow, letting the plushie absorb her tears.

He wished he could give her the comfort that she so rightly deserved and needed.

But was he? Only a black rabbit plushie and a chain of protection if necessary.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the infamous chain, the Blood Stained Rabbit, or B-Rabbit for short. What a mouthful, have any other names?"<p>

The rabbit turned to the intruder, narrowing eyes at the lively blond who clearly belonged to the world of grey. The man whom Lacie liked to play with.

"… It's you. How did you end up here?" He brought his scythe to the man's neck, who didn't flinch at all. He was surprised when instead of shaking in fear, he laughed.

"Oh, it took a while. Luckily, Alice-chan was able to help me."

The name caused for the chain to retract his weapon. "Alice?"

The blond narrowed his own eyes. "Would you like to see her? To leave this place?"

"…" The rabbit thought about Alyss. "I couldn't just leave."

"Could you help me leave then?" Jack asked, eyes clearly expectant.

He thought about it. The rabbit replied, "You just have to say my name. But do you know it?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind leaving?" Jack questioned, eyes curious.

The chain laughed before grinning his Cheshire grin. "Do you even know it?"

Jack frowned, pouting, before bringing his lips to a smirk. "When I utter your name, you are under my control. I have the full permission to use your own power as my own, and are a slave to my whims."

The rabbit was surprised, he didn't know that. But he couldn't let this man know that.

Would he be willing to take this risk?

"Well then, _Oz_, let's get going then. I have a tragedy to get to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Alternate Version~<strong>_

* * *

><p>He wanted to leave, wanted to get out. He couldn't deal with the insanity anymore.<p>

"Someone, anyone," he begged to the abyss, _"Please..."_

"Oya, could this be the infamous Blood Stained Rabbit?" A new voice called from the darkness, making the chain pick himself up from the watery ground.

He raised his weapon defensively. "Who's there?"

A figure appeared from the darkness, who held up his hands. "No one important."

"Hmph," He lowered his weapon, and his guard, and Jack took advantage of that.

"Would you like to escape this place? Leave and move to the outside, away from the darkness?"

"..." Jack gave the chain a few seconds before grabbing his arms. "What do you want in order for me to let you out of here?"

The rabbit mumbled incoherently.

Jack placed his ear closer to the now reverted doll. "What was that?"

"I want to get out," He whispered, "I want to have my own life. I don't want to remain here, with Alice and Alyss." The blond smiled as he said the words that the doll didn't expect to hear.

"I can do that."

"N-no way..." The doll looked up. "How?"

"You can take my place when I'm reincarnated."Jack replied as he snuggled the plushie. "Take my body, change my name. I don't know how long it would take, nor will you be able to keep your memories. You won't remember being a chain at all. All I ask is that you lend me your power."

The rabbit was skeptical. "… For what?"

"Ah, details." Jack shrugged. "You want to get out, don't you?"

"… I do," He replied. "It's too much, too much."

Jack brought him closer to his chest. "Then accept this contract, Oz."

"… I accept."

* * *

><p>AN: Pandora Hearts, the greatest mindfuck of a series you will EVER read.

Don't know if I really got my whole idea across. Really just theories of mine. Better than that _other _one I had that was immediately shot down. Guess we'll see what happens with the new chapter next month.

Happy Leap Day 2012!


End file.
